In recent years, tablet personal computers (tablet PCs) having a touch-panel liquid crystal display but not a physical keyboard are very popular. A tablet PC is easy to carry and easy to operate since any input work can to performed via a touch panel.
The tablet PC, however, sometimes has a trouble in an input work of a long sentence or the like because of not having a physical keyboard. Therefore, a computer having a tablet PC as a first chassis that is detachable from a keyboard as a second chassis comes into play. This type of computer can be used as a laptop PC or a tablet PC, thereby providing a user with even more convenience.
With above-mentioned computer, the tablet PC is fitted into a housing groove of a rotary frame in a dock seat provided with a keyboard. However, this type of attachment may cause wobbling due to a gap that occurs between the tablet PC and the housing groove. To prevent wobbling, the housing groove needs to be deeper. But a deeper housing groove leads to an increase in size of the dock seat correspondingly. Particularly, a tablet PC tends to be heavier than the display of a laptop PC and therefore it is difficult to attach the tablet PC stably to the dock seat. Furthermore, in this type of attachment form, the tablet PC is not locked with the dock seat and therefore it leads to a concern that the tablet PC unexpectedly comes out of the dock seat if some external force is applied to the table PC.
On the other hand, a tablet PC preferably has a compact and lightweight docking system so that its portability is not impaired, and particularly a part where the docking system is housed preferably has a thin width.
Moreover, the tablet PC is supposed to be used in various ways. Often having a baggage in addition to the tablet PC when using the tablet PC outside, the user cannot always use both hands freely. Accordingly, when detaching the table PC as the upper chassis from the lower chassis, it is preferable for a user to be able to handle the tablet PC with one hand.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved computer having a tablet PC as a first chassis and a keyboard as a second chassis.